


Brass in Pocket

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what goes through Ron’s brain. Harry’s thinking: Gonna Make You, Make You, Make You Notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass in Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> first posted: Dec 4, 2006  
> Pairing: Harry/Ron, (Hermione/Viktor -Ron's POV only)
> 
> Summary: Just what goes through Ron’s brain. Harry’s thinking:  
> Gonna Make You, Make You, Make You Notice  
> Gonna Use My Arms  
> Gonna Use My Legs  
> Gonna Use My Style  
> Gonna Use My Sidestep  
> Gonna Use My Fingers  
> Gonna Use My, My, My Imagination
> 
> Don't be afraid, it's not a song fic. Just inspired.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione is in her room singing a Weird Sisters’ song. Unfortunately, the walls of our two-bedroom flat are not thick enough. She’s all happy that Viktor will be spending the night. And it’s fine that she’s gonna get some, but the singing is annoying cause the witch can’t sing a single bloody note in key. Of course what the singing really reminds me is that I’m going to have to listen to her shagging Viktor all night and Hermione Never Ever casts a silencing charm. I think she gets off on knowing that Harry and I are stuck listening to her. We never do that to her.

Now this might be surprising to hear, but Hermione Granger is one sexually charged bird. I mean it. She may look bookish, but she throws just as much passion into her sexual as her academic and magical pursuits. Frankly, some of the things she does even make Harry and I blush and we are just about as far as you can get from prudish. Come on, we’re a couple of shirt lifters.

Anyway, she and Viktor have this arrangement. If he’s in town and neither is in relationship, they hook up, which is pretty much whenever he’s in town. Take this to mean that the only relationship Hermione is in is the one with Harry and me. Not that I blame her. She’s twenty years old. She’s hot. She can pull any bloke she wants, and usually does.

The last time we saw Viktor was about five months ago. Bulgaria was in town to play the English national team. As seekers, Harry and Viktor were pitted up against each other. Harry is the only one who whips Viktor’s arse in Quidditch. I must admit Vik’s really a good sport about it. Today’s match was no different. Harry caught the snitch and England beat Bulgaria for the second time this year.

We’re all going out for dinner like we usually do, but tonight Hermione suggested that we take Viktor out dancing at one of the gay Muggle clubs that we like to frequent. I think that Hermione just wants to get all crazy and wild tonight. Oddly enough, nothing gets her going like watching hot half naked guys groping all over each other. Viktor truly is a good sport.

We don’t need to leave for an hour, but I can hear her singing and primping and going through her closet in search of the tightest nothing of a dress. Yep, there she is in my doorway.

“What do you think?” she asks with a seductive little pose.

“Don’t ask me, ask Harry.” Now I’m being funny, because Harry notices less about the female persuasion than I do.

She glares at me and says, “Ron, come on.”

I ogle her up and down. It is a tiny black spaghetti strap dress and she has on the scariest fuck me pumps I’ve ever seen. Not sure how she’s gonna dance in those. “You look like…” the word I’m thinking of is _whore_ , but this Hermione and she likes it when I use big words so I say, “positively prurient.”

“Perfecto,” she says.

Mental that one. Yeah, I know I’ve been saying it for years, but it’s just so true. Bugger, now I’ve got this image of her with that dress hiked up around her waist and Viktor with his pants around his knees. Well you get the gist. Maybe she’s trying to torture me. I wonder what it was I did wrong this week. It was Harry’s turn to clean the bathroom.

Dinner is nice. We go through two bottles of wine. Harry and Viktor get along famously off the pitch. I guess all that crap with the Tri-Wizard Tournament created some sort of bond between them. No, I’m not jealous, but I can’t help staring at Vik and Hermione during the dinner. First all I can see are her breasts perched upon the tablecloth and second I know that several hours form now I’m going to be hearing the wild sounds of Hermione fucking Viktor dry.

I can tell Vik’s nervous at the club. I quickly get him a beer and a shot of whiskey.  
“Drink my friend. Drink a lot.”

He smiles and downs the whiskey and follows it up with half the beer. Hermione drags him off to the crowded dance floor. Harry and I are seated in a small booth with our drinks and watching the crowd. We wave at a few of the regulars that we’ve become friends with. I turn my gaze back to the dance floor. Hermione is practically in Vik’s lap. How does she move in those heels? Harry taps me on the shoulder. It’s hard to hear him over the thumpa thumpa. He motions that he’s going to dance too. He takes off his button down shirt and has a tight black tee underneath. He starts to dance his way over to the floor. He’s wearing the tightest black jeans. He looks really good tonight. I hadn’t noticed.

Harry’s out there dancing his tight little arse off when I see a few blokes are getting the wrong idea about him. They’re closing in on him, too close. I better get out there. I take his hand and dance him over next to Vik and Hermione. We’re dancing and sweating and having a great time.

So now it’s ten or twenty minutes later and the music is blaring, the lights are flashing, I’m a tad drunk and I must say that the heterosexual couple to my left look pretty fucking hot. Harry grabs my face and turns it back to face him. Oops. I got caught looking.

Harry gives me the most wicked smile and then pulls his shirt overhead and tosses it into the crowd. Now as long as I’ve been clubbing with my beloved, I have never seen him do that. Obviously, neither has Hermione cause she screams and cups her hand over her mouth. Viktor starts laughing. With impeccable timing, a club friend of ours shows up and sprays Harry with body glitter. A wink and a smile and he’s off to spray more people.

So there’s Harry with his hands over his head, dancing like there’s no tomorrow and Hermione’s coming up behind him and dancing against him and pushing him towards me. What has got into Harry? Hermione goes back to Viktor and Harry is just all over me. His hands, his chest, his legs are all moving against me. He turns around and starts shaking his backside at me. Then he backs his arse into me. I’m hard. I’m so very very hard. He turns back to face me, and he’s grinning ear to ear. The song changes and he’s still dancing, moving and flexing his muscles. He’s all sweaty and sparkly and I see nothing but him.

Enough of this, I grab his arm, retrieve our jackets and his button down from the booth and lead him out the back door. The alley is deserted. I push him against the wall. As I close my mouth over his, he Apparates us home. I look around and see that he’s managed to get us directly to the bedroom. Talented, ain’t he?

With his foot, Harry slams the door behind us as his hand starts to wave his wand.

“Fuck Hermione,” I say, “no silencing spell tonight. She and Vik are just going to have to listen to us for a change.”

Harry smiles and instead banishes our clothes and tackles me to the floor. The bed is just a few feet away, but I guess we’re not going to make it. Harry falls on top of me kissing my lips, my face, and my neck. He’s on fire.

“Need to fuck you now,” he groans in my ear.

I like it when he talks dirty. “Yes.” Not like I had any doubt of who would be on top tonight.

He pulls me up and gets me to my hands and knees. I hear him cast a lubrication charm and then, oh my, a stamina charm. Harry’s likes to call it wizard Viagra. We haven’t used it in quite some time. I’m in trouble.

Harry’s got his fingers in me and they feel pretty damn good. I can hear the crackle of Hermione and Vik Apparating in the hall just has Harry starts to push his cock in me. It’s slow at first. He leans over my back and says with a really husky voice, “You’re going to be screaming my name tonight.”

Who else’s name would I scream? Oh, so that’s what this is about. Not that I mind.

And of course he’s right, because five minutes later he is pounding into me and I am screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I can hear the headboard pounding into the wall next door and every so often I hear Hermione or Viktor calling out some vulgarity or another. Harry, of course, is silent. Harry does not talk during sex. Before, yes. After, yes. During, he is all business and doesn’t waste his energy on it. Oh, he might quietly moan or grunt, but never really says anything. I like to think of him as a quiet storm and he’s all mine. Mine, mine, mine!

I can feel Harry’s sweat dripping on to me. He reaches for my cock, but only lightly plays with it. He’s going to be a while.

So I’m screaming all sorts of obscenities along with Harry’s name and I figure Hermione’s getting the same treatment cause I can hear that high pitch scream that she only gets to once in a blue moon. Harry pauses to giggle when he hears both Hermione’s and Viktor’s climax. Yes, we live in a den of sin.

Harry leans over me and says, “Let’s move up to the bed.”

It’s a good idea and I figure his knees might be as sore as mine. The floor is fun, but no place for and all night shag. I know we’re just changing positions, but it’s a bit of a let down when he pulls out of me.

We climb onto the bed. I start to get on my knees, but Harry tells me he wants me on my back.

Then he says, “I want you to see me.”

I kiss him hard. Sure my mind might get a little playful at times, but Harry is the only one for me.

He re-enters me easily. He’s all warm, cuddly and kissy for a few minutes, but then he gets back to where he left off, fucking me senseless. He’s good at it too, really good. Now our headboard is banging and I’m screaming his name again. Ha! I bet Hermione and Vik thought we were through. I’m certain we’re spoiling whatever post coital tender moment they had going. I lick my palm and reach for my cock. It needs me so much. I get a nice rhythm going along. Harry starts to lose his. He grabs his wand and recasts the lubrication charm. We’ve never had to do that. Just how long have we been at it? And what must Viktor be thinking? Poor guy. I wonder if he knows Hermione owns a strap-on.

Harry gets right back into it and I’m starting to lose control. He leans over and kisses me then takes over stroking my cock.

“Come for me, Ron,” he says. It’s not quite a whisper.

A minute later, I’m screaming so loud that I’m sure Hermione’s going to hex me in the morning. It’s a great orgasm, possible top five. Harry furiously pounds into me for another minute and then comes moaning my name.

So now we’re all cuddled up under the covers in post coital bliss. Harry… my Harry…Harry… zzzzzz…zzzzzzz…zzzzzzz…

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the Pretenders’ Brass in Pocket on the radio yesterday and this is what popped into my head. I also really needed a break from the heavier stuff I’ve been writing.


End file.
